


Ladrón

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Mientras esté a su lado no le importa si Bakura es un santo o un diablo, lo ama más que a nada. [...]





	Ladrón

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 14

**Ladrón**

Bakura aprieta sus puños ante las miradas despectivas que le siguen por el pequeño, aunque elegante supermercado mientras sigue a su pareja empujando el carrito de las compras tomando las cosas que Ryou había puesto en una lista. Solo la presencia de su conejo le impide gruñirles o golpear a más de uno por los comentarios que lanzan, no por él sino por la forma en que hablan de su pareja por estar con él.

—Casi terminamos —la voz de Ryou le hace desviar la mirada a su persona encontrándose con su cálida sonrisa. No puede evitar sonreírle de regreso muy suavemente, toma su mano y acaricia suave sus dedos antes de continuar el camino por el pasillo.

Ryou por supuesto no se pierde las miradas que le dedican a su pareja y eso le hace sentir triste a la par que molesto. Sabe que Bakura ha hecho cosas reprobables antes, pero eso no le daba el derecho a nadie de juzgarlo de esa forma. A sus ojos Bakura está totalmente reformado y el único crimen por el que podría juzgarlo es por ser el ladrón de su corazón.

—Vamos eso es todo —le sonríe tomando su mano arrastrándolo hasta la caja.

Mientras esté a su lado no le importa si Bakura es un santo o un diablo, lo ama más que a nada.


End file.
